tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Milkshake Muddle
Milkshake Muddle is a US DVD containing six ninth season episodes. It was released in the UK and Latin America under the name On Track for Adventure. It was released in Finland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Danish under the name Proud and Brave containing seven ninth season episodes. It is retitled Adventure On the Tracks for the Danish, Swedish, and Norwegian releases. Description US Get on board for more adventures with Thomas AND meet the newest engines, Mighty Mac and Neville! Ride along as they encounter new trucks, an old mine and an ice cream factory and see how they muddle their way through six thrilling episodes! UK 2007/2008 Six super stories featuring Thomas and his engine friends both old and new! Danish, Finnish, Sweden, Norway and Denmark Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again. You might have seen Thomas before? He loves to pull all kinds of freight. The only thing he doesn't like, is fish. Work and lots of fun await on the tracks on the Island of Sodor this time. Episodes US/UK # Thomas' New Trucks * # Duncan and the Old Mine * # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle ** # Mighty Mac * # Toby Feels Left Out * # Thomas and the New Engine ** (** Followed by song) (* Followed by Learning Segment) Finland # Mighty Mac # Thomas and the New Locomotive # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle # Thomas' New Cars # Toby is Lonely # Duncan and the Old Mine # Proud and Brave Denmark # Mighty Mac # Lots of Milk # Toby Feels Left Out # Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Locomotive # Thomas' New Wagons # Duncan and the Old Mine Sweden # Strong Adolf # Thomas is Up in the Butter # Toby Feels Left Out # The Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Engine # Thomas' New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine Norway # Mighty Mac # Thomas Gets Milk Problems # Toby Feels Left Out # Brave Thomas # Thomas and the New Engine # Thomas Gets New Trucks # Duncan and the Old Mine Songs # Pride # Engine Rollcall Learning Segments # Thomas and the Shapes Bridge # What Makes Thomas Happy? # Which Engine with Which Job? # Which Route Should Thomas Take? Trivia * In the What Makes Thomas Happy? Learning Segment, an additional scene of Thomas arriving at Peel Station is used. * The title card for the US DVD reads "Thomas' Milkshake Muddle". * On the Norwegian DVD, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle is renamed as "Thomas Gets Milk Problems", Bold and Brave is renamed "Brave Thomas", and Thomas' New Trucks is renamed "Thomas Gets New Trucks". * On the Swedish DVD, Mighty Mac is renamed "Strong Adolf", Thomas' Milkshake Muddle is renamed "Thomas is Up in the Butter", and Bold and Brave is renamed "The Brave Thomas". Goofs * On the UK main menu, there is an option called "Karaoke song - Pride", but when clicked on it plays Engine Rollcall. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs US * Whistle Express Collection! * 4-Disc DVD Box Set Gallery File:OnTrackforAdventureadvertisement.png|UK magazine advertisement File:MilkshakeMuddlebackcoverandspine.png|US back cover and spine File:MilkshakeMuddledisc.png|US disc 91x5pGvQ5xL._SX522_.jpg|DVD With Wooden Railway Caroline File:OnTrackforAdventure.jpg|2007 UK cover File:OnTrackforAdventure2007DVDCoverSpine.jpg|2007 UK spine File:OnTrackforAdventurebackcover.jpg|2007 UK back cover File:OnTrackforAdventure2007DVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK disc File:OnTrackforAdventure2008UKDVDCover.jpg|2008 UK cover File:OnTrackforAdventure2008backcover.jpg|2008 UK back cover File:AdventureontheTracks(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:AdventureOntheTracks(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:AdventureOntheTracks(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian back cover File:AdventureontheTracksSwedishDVDcover.jpg|Swedish DVD File:AdventureontheTracksSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish back cover File:ProudandBrave(FinnishDVD).png|Finnish DVD File:MilkshakeMuddletitlecard.png|US title card File:MilkshakeMuddlemenu1.png|US main menu File:MilkshakeMuddlemenu2.png|US language selection File:MilkshakeMuddlemenu3.png File:OnTrackforAdventuretitlecard.png|UK title card File:OnTrackforAdventuremenu1.png|2007 UK main menu File:OnTrackforAdventuremenu2.png|2007 UK episode selection menu File:OnTrackforAdventuremenu3.png File:OnTrackforAdventuremenu4.png|2007 UK subtitles menu Season8Opening5.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening6.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening7.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening File:OnTrackforAdventure(2008)menu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:HenryAndTheWishingTree4.png|2008 Episode Selection Opening File:OnTrackforAdventure(2008)menu2.png|2008 UK episode selection menu File:OnTrackforAdventure(2008)menu3.png File:ChickensToSchool16.png|2008 Episode Selection Opening File:OnTrackforAdventure(2008)menu4.png|2008 UK subtitles menu |undefined|link=undefined Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases